


fucking shit

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: А дома Тайлер мечется на постели. Ворочается с боку на бок, пытаясь выкинуть из головы произошедшее в студии - ну, потому что Джош правильно сказал: все это гребаный fucking shit. Ахтунг: daddy!kink





	1. I

Когда после концерта они сидят в гримерке и отвечают на вопросы журналистки, Джош по-прежнему сжимает в руке цветок, подаренный ему Тайлером. Роза уже порядком поистрепалась и пожухла, но выбросить ее у Джоша рука не поднимается. И дело, разумеется, совершенно не в том, что он очень сентиментальный, просто все это не так уж и часто между ними происходит — ну, знаете, _моменты близости_ , чтобы Дан так просто от них отмахивался. Поэтому он и сидит, устало хлопая глазами и гипнотизируя розу, словно она одна может удержать весь его распадающийся на части мир целым. Смотрит, пока не чувствует на колене руку Тайлера и не слышит явно повторяющийся вопрос.

— Что? — переспрашивает он, очнувшись и потирая уставшие глаза. Ни он, ни Тайлер еще не успели смыть грим, и теперь на его пальцах красные разводы.

— Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? — слегка волнуясь (о боже, Тайлер, не стоит) уточняет Джозеф, отворачиваясь от журналистки. Та сидит прямо, словно шпагу проглотила, и смотрит на них большими глазами — молоденькая и очень неуверенная в себе. Это, конечно, не значит, что Джош чувствует себя особенно умудренным жизнью и все такое. Нет. Просто ему слегка скучно, да и интервью после концертов — очень плохая идея.

— У меня последний вопрос, — говорит девушка, но Тайлер мягко улыбается и качает головой.

— Папочка просто слегка устал, — шутливо пихает его в плечо Дан, а журналистка смеется.

— Что? — переспрашивает удивленный Тайлер. И, Джош готов поставить сто баксов, у него в глазах волнение сменяется возмущением — он же не воспринял все это всерьез? Банальная шутка, как раз в духе Дана — уж очень он любит впрягать всякую чушь, но Джозеф на этот раз совершенно ее не понимает, а только хмурится, явно силясь что-то сказать. И в ответ Джош только смеется, качает головой и приподнимает руки, сдаваясь.

— Давайте сюда ваш вопрос, и я пойду поставлю цветочек в воду — мне не часто дарят цветы маленькие милые мальчики.

Отошедшая от первого шока журналистка смеется еще задорнее, а Тайлер уже откровенно краснеет. И, кажется, _уууупс_ , Джош слегка перегнул палку.

— Что? — Джозеф все еще смотрит круглыми, как пятидесятицентовики, глазами, ничего на самом деле не понимая, и все это настолько смешно, что даже сил нет сдерживаться.

— Ничего, _малыш_.

Ну все, правда, хватит. Теперь шутка перешла все границы, и Джош видит, как Тайлер недовольно складывает на груди руки, откидывается на спинку диванчика и сжимает губы, явно обижаясь и на девушку с микрофоном, и на лучшего друга. И выглядит это очень по-детски и забавно, так что Тайлер действительно напоминает надувшегося малыша.

— Ладно, — унимает смех девушка, потому что это, знаете ли, очень непрофессионально — на интервью издеваться над бедным музыкантом. — В завершение разговора мне хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение о мировом турне…

Джош делает заинтересованный вид, а сам косится на обиженного Тайлера. Тот явно больше не станет отвечать на вопросы, и теперь Дану придется отдуваться самостоятельно. Но он и не против: просто выпяченные губки Тай-Тая выглядят очень соблазнительно, чтобы просто так от них отвести взгляд. Да и шутка, так повеселившая их с девчонкой-журналисткой, сейчас вдруг начинает приобретать совершенно любопытные формы.

Только подумать — _папочка и малыш_. Смех, да и только.

На самом деле, не очень-то и смех, судя по собравшемуся в его животе напряжению и дергающемуся члену в штанах.

И все оставшееся время интервью Джош пытается справиться со своей реакцией. Ведь это ненормально — хотеть лучшего друга.

 

С каждым днем шутка обрастает новыми подробностями. Тайлер уже не обижается — воспринимает это как должное, и, когда Джош начинает швыряться в него разноцветными конфетками скиттлс на репетиции, спокойно уточняет: «У папочки игривое настроение?», поднимая на него искрящиеся издевкой глаза. «Что?» — теперь уже недоумевает Джош, но быстро прокручивает в голове произнесенные другом слова и самостоятельно додумывает, «что». В этом плане он, конечно, всегда посообразительнее был — это Тайлер любитель переспросить дважды и все равно ничего не понять.

Джозеф как ни в чем не бывало перебирает струны укулеле, а Джош, наблюдая за ним, хищно ухмыляется: «Папочка просто тебя, дрыща такого, покормить хочет» — и радуется собственному остроумию как чертовому откровению. «Очень смешно», — устало вздыхает Джозеф, но следующую конфетку ловко перехватывает. И под пристальным взглядом Джоша отправляет себе в рот, положив перед этим на нежно-розовый, как у котенка, язык.

Дан на несколько мгновений забывает как дышать, замирает, так и не бросив в друга очередное драже, и глупо моргает, понимая, что только что увидел. А Тайлер продолжает подбирать ноты, словно ничего не произошло, и только мурлычет себе под нос. И что, черт подери, это было?

— Это был флирт или мне почудилось? — наконец решает он спросить напрямую. Таить что-то от лучшего друга — несусветная дурь, так что лучше сразу в лоб, чтобы потом не страдать бессонницей или отсутствием аппетита.

Тайлер откладывает в сторону инструмент, долго смотрит на него, что-то решая про себя, а потом пожимает плечами. _Пожимает_ , мать его, _плечами_!

— Джозеф, это полный зашквар, — справедливо замечает Джош и отправляет себе рот сразу пригоршню красных конфеток — и да, с ним все в порядке. Просто он любит их классифицировать по цветам. А кому не нравится — вон дверь, вон, собственно, на… Ну, вы поняли.

— Не драматизируй, — качает головой Тайлер и жестами просит кинуть ему еще скиттлс.

— Ты не в курсе, флиртуешь ли со мной? — начинает закипать Джош и выбирает из рассыпанного прямо на толстовку зеленые вкусняшки.

— Не знаю, — улыбается Джозеф и опять перехватывает конфетки. — Может быть.

Дан молча жует, пальцами поправляет выбившуюся из-под кепки желтую прядь, а потом задумчиво хмурится. Такое с ним впервые — обычно он легко распознает все, что касается ухаживаний. А тут, здрасте…

— Ты чем-то недоволен? — Джозеф снова берет в руки укулеле и перебирает струны.

Джош несколько секунд молчит, а потом бросает пробный шар:

— Мой _малыш_ не знает, флиртует ли он с _папочкой_. Конечно, я недоволен.

В ответ на это Тайлер только поднимает на него глаза, улыбается, и Джош теперь точно уверен, что это флирт. На самом деле, гребанное дерьмо, но и флиртом его назвать тоже можно.

Сложив в голове два и два, Джош решает, что это разрешение — своего рода тупая игра, но с сексуальным подтекстом. От этого она нравится ему еще больше. И он включается в нее, хотя правила до конца не осознает. В этом и есть своеобразная прелесть — ему кажется, что правила он может придумывать сам. Да и вообще, роли, распределенные на том злосчастном интервью несколько недель назад, теперь начинают приобретать смысл.

Например, в один из вечеров он замечает, что Джозеф слишком легко одет, и, когда Дан говорит ему накинуть свитер, тот тут же выполняет не просьбу даже, а требование. И Джош замечает в глазах Тайлера немое одобрение.

Окрыленный таким успехом, он чувствует себя куда увереннее, когда следующим пунктом правил ставит правильное питание.

— Или соблюдаешь правила, или…

— Или что? — тихо уточняет Джозеф.

Темная студия с горящими только в комнате записи лампочками создает непередаваемую атмосферу — с одной стороны расслабленный Тайлер, с другой — напряженный Джош. И он подсаживается ближе, кладет ладонь рядом с ногой Тайлера, смотрит на него собственнически, а потом ухмыляется. Вполне вероятно, что маленькая принцесса Тай-Тай в западне, потому что он только опускает глаза, но нисколько не отстраняется.

— Или папочка будет недоволен, — тихо шепчет ему на ухо Джош, наклоняясь ближе: в студии, кроме них, никого нет, но сама интимность момента кажется ему потрясающе возбуждающей. Он смотрит на кусающего губы Тайлера, на его покрасневшие щеки и то, как застенчиво он отводит глаза. Это какое-то долбаное волшебство вне Хогвартса — этот смущенный парень перед ним. И Дан наклоняется еще ближе, опаляя кожу своим дыханием, носом проводит по его щеке, а потом прикрывает глаза, потому что раньше он такого никогда не делал.

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Джозеф, тут же отстраняясь.

Диван под ними тихо скрипит, жалуясь на свою судьбу, но Дану сейчас куда хуже: слишком узкие, сука, джинсы почти трещат в области ширинки.

— Хорошо сегодня поработали, — говорит Тайлер, и голос его дрожит. — Думаю, завтра допишем твой ряд.

Он встает, пропихивает ладони в задние карманы штанов и делает несколько шагов в сторону и обратно. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что он взвинчен.

— Джозеф, — зовет его Дан.

Но Тайлер как будто его не слышит.

— Думаешь, если наложить бубен, получился лучше?

— Я тебе сейчас бубном приложу к голове, — обещает ему Джош и, поймав за руку, тянет Тайлера на себя.

Их роли все так же поделены, хотя сюжет еще не ясен до конца, ну, так почему бы ему самому не менять этот сюжет по своему усмотрению?

— Успокойся, — говорит он, сам удивляясь властности в своем голосе. — Иди ко мне.

И усаживает Джозефа на свои колени, бережно придерживая, чтобы тот не навернулся.

— Давай это обсудим, — Джош обнимает его, ласково проводя ладонью по спине, и это действительно странно — очень. А еще — непривычно, но Дану это нравится до розовых единорогов перед глазами. Он почти в восторге, но все равно напряжен, потому что ждет решения Тайлера — застенчивого мальчика на его коленях.

— Давай, — отвечает тот тихо и нерешительно облизывает губы.

Да, чтоб его!

— Это все какое-то fucking shit, — хрипло произносит Джош, а сам поднимается пальцами к шее Джозефа — к светящейся его коже. Очень хочется губами пройтись по ней, укусить острый кадык, спуститься поцелуями ниже к ключицам, но Джош себя сдерживает. Не хочет напугать его, ведь тот начнет вырываться и тогда безусловно упадет с его колен.

— Точно, — соглашается Тайлер, и Джош аккуратно касается губами его щеки.

— Но ты сам должен решить, согласен ли ты, — тихий шепот и еще одно прикосновение — теперь к виску. Тайлер сопит, прикрывает глаза и скользит руками по его плечам — очень робко и нежно. Неуверенно.

— Это обязательно? — отвечает он и фактически стонет, когда пальцы проходятся по его пояснице, забираясь под майку.

— Да, — кивает Джош, прикусывая кожу на его плече — любовно, не оставляя следов. Все, что ему хочется прямо сейчас — подмять под себя это тонкое тело и выбивать из него стоны вперемешку с признаниями, но он сдерживается. Дан непередаваемо гордится своей выдержкой, особенно когда Тайлер негромко вздыхает, стоит Джошу задеть пальцами его соски.

— Я… — шепчет Тайлер, уже не осознавая, что происходит. — Я не знаю…

Джош проводит языком по его уху, прижимает к себе напоследок, а потом аккуратно спускает со своих колен. И теперь Джозеф стоит перед ним — слегка пошатываясь — раскрасневшийся и возбужденно дышащий. Его майка съехала на бок, оголяя плечо и бледно-розовый укус Джоша, а глаза играют в несознанку.

Дан встает следом, смотрит на него, едва не плача, но внешне выглядит почти спокойным. Почти.

— Что?.. Почему ты… — продолжить Джозеф не может, а только еще сильнее смущается.

— Ты не знаешь, — объясняет Джош и подбирает с пола свой рюкзак. — А не знаешь — так не знаешь.

Тайлер морщится, опускает голову и быстро облизывает губы, бросая на Дана жалобные взгляды.

— Джош…

— Да? — Дан останавливается в дверях, поворачивает голову, надеясь услышать то, что вертится в его снах вот уже две недели, но Тайлер только смотрит на него и молчит, хотя во взгляде его можно прочитать все, начиная от самого похабного и заканчивая откровенной мольбой. — Я жду.

— Джош, — повторяет Джозеф еще раз и закусывает губу.

Молчание давит, выбивает землю из-под ног, но Дан тоже умеет быть упрямым.

— Давай, ты мне сообщишь, когда все же решишься, малыш, — он приближается к нему в два шага, проводит по щеке, видя, как тает под его прикосновениями Джозеф, как тихонько стонет, прикрывая глаза, и это зрелище сносит ему крышу напрочь. Но он все равно сдерживается — сжимает зубы, улыбается и, едва не рыча, быстро покидает студию.

Сегодня, по всей видимости, его будет ждать веселая ночка.


	2. II

А дома Тайлер мечется на постели. Ворочается с боку на бок, пытаясь выкинуть из головы произошедшее в студии — ну, потому что Джош правильно сказал — все это fucking shit.

Но на самом деле Джозеф все еще чувствует прикосновения к коже. Чувствует поцелуи на шее и, это очень странно, но ему обидно, что Джош так и не поцеловал его губы. Что это должно значить? Что это, мать вашу, значит?

Он откидывает в сторону одеяло и поднимается на локтях, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Сквозь распахнутое настежь окно задувает прохладный ветер, по коже бегут мурашки, поджимаются на ногах пальцы, а в голове вертятся на репите все те фразы голосом Джоша.

Тайлер не станет врать хотя бы самому себе: вся эта забота, строгий голос, нежные прикосновения — лучшее, что вообще можно себе вообразить. И он не настолько малохольный, чтобы отказываться от такого. Или настолько? Угораздило же его промолчать там в студии — спасибо, природная скромность. Но нет, лучше же мучаться от каменного стояка в пустой постели, чем произнести заветные слова.

И по его щекам снова разливается воск — сказать это даже наедине с собой невероятно трудно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы назвать так Джоша. Но его состояние сейчас вынуждает идти на крайние меры. Он тихонечко скулит, когда вспоминает ладони Дана на своей груди, а его член болезненно дергается.

Черт подери…

Тайлер несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, выуживая из брошенных на пол карманов джинсов свой телефон, а потом медленно набирает сообщение:

_«Я согласен»_

И, не глядя, отправляет смс Джошу — пока не передумал. От собственной смелости его ведёт, и Тайлер возбуждается ещё больше, хотя — куда уже больше?

Он мягко проводит по животу, пальцами ощупывает сосок — точно так же, как до этого делал с ним Джош, — а потом ныряет под резинку боксеров, сжимая в руке член. И ему этого мало, безумно мало, потому что на самом деле это должна быть не его рука, а рука Дана. Это он должен водить по его телу ладонью, иногда жадно сжимая, кусая и тут же зализывая. Тайлер почти скулит, когда раздаётся телефонный звонок.

— Да? — он пытается справится с собственным осипшим голосом, но кого он обманывает? Тяжёлое дыхание выдаёт все его ухищрения с потрохами.

— Так ты согласен? — голос Джоша самодовольный, и Тайлер собирается уже было возмутиться, вот только на самом деле не хочет. Просто потому, что его невероятно возбуждает такой Джош. И поэтому он тихо отвечает:

— Да.

Джош молчит на том конце провода, и Джозеф понимает, что должен продолжить. Он собирается с силами, ерзает на постели, опуская глаза на свой возбужденный член, а потом добавляет:

— Да, _папочка_ , — и ему тут же становится легче, потому что — выбор-то сделан.

Они молчат, и Тайлер тяжело дышит, пальцами скользя по своему телу: это так грязно и неправильно — дрочить на лучшего друга, слушая его дыхание.

— Ты в постели? — спрашивает Джош, и Тайлер на это тихонько стонет очередное «да». — Наверняка пытаешься подрочить, грязная шлюшка?

И снова утвердительный скулёж — на большее у него нет сил, потому что строгий голос Дана заставляет его сердце истерически заходиться в припадке, а стоящий член напрягаться все сильнее.

— Ты меня сегодня очень огорчил, Тай, — говорит Джош, а Тайлер не может удержаться от того, чтобы потрогать себя — совсем немного, никто точно не заметит… — Отвратительное поведение, малыш, и я даже не знаю, как тебя наказать.

Слово «наказание» скручивает в его животе тугую пружину желания.

— Что ты делаешь? — строго уточняет Джош, и он слышит какой-то шорох на заднем плане.

— Дрочу на твой голос, — честно отвечает Тайлер, сжимая в кулаке головку. Ему немного больно, но эта боль помогает отвлечься — ему кажется, что от одного только шумного вздоха он готов кончить.

— Разве я тебе разрешал? — голос Дана наливается недовольством, но Джозеф все равно чувствует незаметные, но очень похотливые нотки.

Он тут же убирает руку от члена и тихо скулит, хотя сопротивляться Джошу не то что даже не хочется, а просто невозможно.

— Можно я, пожалуйста, кончу? — спрашивает Тайлер тихо, а сам закусывает костяшку пальца. — Мне очень хочется, _папочка_ …

У Дана перехватывает дыхание, и Джозефу кажется, что тот просто хватает воздух своими губами — сухими, но очень мягкими. Несколько мгновений он жадно вслушивается в эти рваные вдохи, а потом, чувствуя как на кончике выступает капелька, жалобно стонет.

— Ты был очень непослушным мальчиком, Тай, — хрипло произносит Джош. — Разве можно тебя поощрять?

Тайлер грустно вздыхает, но солгать не может и поэтому отрицательно машет головой: нет, его очевидно нельзя поощрять.

— Мы поступим следующим образом, — уже справившись с нахлынувшим возбуждением говорит Джош, а Тайлер послушно мычит. — Сейчас мой мальчик аккуратно и тепло одевается, не трогая свой возбужденный член.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Джозеф, поднимаясь с постели.

Он откладывает в сторону телефон, взглядом цепляется за фото Дана на экране, и пытается осознать, когда это их отношения переросли вот в такое нездоровое дерьмо. Отдельной мыслью пролетает «и мне это безумно нравится», но Джозеф решает забить — сегодня не самый подходящий вечер для самокопаний.

Пальцы дрожат, когда он натягивает на себя белье, а потом джинсы. Толстовка совсем не хочет выворачиваться с изнанки на лицевую сторону, и он решает оставить все как есть — принт-наклейка теперь царапает его грудь, и это Джозефу тоже нравится.

Он сгибается, чтобы завязать шнурки на кедах, и его член болезненно тянет в узких джинсах — теперь Тайлер жалеет, что не надел спортивки.

— Я одет, — шепчет он в трубку.

— Теперь спускайся, внизу ждёт такси, — почти скучающе отвечает ему Джош. На заднем плане играет что-то вроде the Killers, и Джозеф готов выть от досады — неужели только он страдает от невыносимого желания?

Но вслух, разумеется, ничего не произносит — быстро захлопывает дверь, выходит из дома и видит небольшой гибрид от Uber. На улице свежо, под толстовку пробираются холодные касания ветра, и ему тут же становится легче. Не очень — его боксеры слегка промокли, — но все же.

— Натяни капюшон и ничего не говори водителю, — даёт указания Джош, и от этой игры Джозеф возбуждается ещё сильнее.

Он открывает заднюю дверцу машины, садится, избегая взгляда таксиста, но тот ничего и не говорит — тут же заводится и отъезжает, уже, по всей видимости, прекрасно зная адрес.

— Молодец, малыш, — хвалит его Дан, а Тайлер едва не хнычет. — Теперь пересядь за спину водителя.

Оглядывая тёмный салон, он скользит по сиденью, ему жутко стыдно, потому что хочется скулить и тереться членом, но Тайлер просто не смеет. Он опасливо косится на зеркало заднего вида, но водителю наплевать. По спине пробегает стайка мурашек по маршруту затылок-поясница-затылок, и Джозеф быстро облизывает губы.

— Тебе удобно, мой хороший? — ласково спрашивает Джош, и эта перемена от строгого к доброму папочке натягивает пружину в его животе ещё сильнее. — Уверен, не очень. Я знаю, как тебе помочь…

Этот голос, запах машины, полосы света, пролетающие за окном — все это сужает вселенную до маленькой коробки — салона такси, где даже водитель кажется обыкновенным предметом, а не настоящим человеком.

— Расстегни штаны.

Тайлер не верит в то, что слышит. Он кусает губы, помня о приказе Дана молчать, но говорить хочется нестерпимо, так что он глухо мычит, тыльной стороной ладони закрывая рот.

— Тише, малыш, — утешает его Джош — оплот его вселенной. — Просто стяни их вместе с бельём.

И эта вселенная рассыпается на созвездия, взрываясь и поглощая все, кроме голоса в динамике — Тайлер расстёгивает ширинку, забывая обо всем на свете, тянет одежду вниз, чувствуя, как напряженный член уже начинает болеть без долгой разрядки.

— Не трогай его, — строго одергивает его Джош, словно видит эти светящиеся в темноте дрожащие пальцы, тянущиеся к покрасневшей головке. — Оближи пальцы, будь хорошим мальчиком. Хорошенько оближи, чтобы блестели.

И Тайлер облизывает — сразу два, ничуть не стесняясь того, что он едет в машине неизвестно куда, с незнакомым водителем — его это подстегивает только ещё сильнее.

— Моя послушная принцесса, — говорит Джош, и от этого обращения Тайлер фактически на грани: член дергается ещё раз, пружина почти лопается — он не может терпеть больше. — А теперь аккуратно пропихни пальчик в себя. Не торопись, просто сделай это для меня.

И Тайлер делает — ему непривычно и неловко, потому что приходится съехать по сиденью вниз и совершенно развратно раскинуть в стороны ноги, но возбуждение ломает все рамки и границы. Он проталкивает пальчик глубже, сильнее, едва сдерживая в груди стоны, но ведь папочка сказал ему быть тихим, а Тайлер очень прилежен в выполнении своих обязанностей. Вот только, сука, что же так болезненно тянет, почти утягивая в неконтролируемую бездну возбуждения? Почему сдерживаться все сложнее?..

— А теперь еще один, ну же, давай, мой хороший, — торопливо шепчет Джош. Его голос потрясающий — возбуждает так сильно, так непередаваемо, и Тайлер готов и слушать его, и слушаться.

Второй пальчик проходит с трудом, но Джозеф лучше порвет себя, чем не выполнит приказ (на самом деле, это звучит как нежная просьба) Дана.

— Оближи их еще раз, — и Джозеф послушно кивает, забывая обо всем, с пошлым причмокиванием вылизывает пальцы, которые всего секунду назад были в нем, а потом снова проникает глубже. На этот раз куда легче — и Тайлер слезно благодарен папочке за такую предусмотрительность.

— Тебе сейчас хорошо? У тебя узкая попка, малыш? — Джош улыбается, Тайлер почти видит это, но помнит о том, что он должен молчать. Это очень непросто — и он готов оторвать к херам голову того умника, который заявил сотни лет назад, что молчание — это золото. Настоящее золото — выстанывать имя человека, который даже на расстоянии может вознести тебя на вершину блаженства.

Пальчики внутри, сочащийся член, темные плечи водителя и голос Джоша в телефоне — это бесконечный, восхитительный трип на марках. И Тайлер не сдерживается и стонет, кусая костяшки пальцев и глядя на свой изнывающий без ласки член. Так не может, не может…

— Тай, я просил быть тихим мальчиком? — укоризненно говорит Джош, но от этого всепрощения в его голосе Тайлеру хочется разреветься, потому что не может быть кто-то одновременно таким строгим и мягким. Оказывается, может.

Тайлеру хочется начать сбивчиво извиняться, шептать что-то, но от сильного желания мысли путаются — сходятся в одной точке его тела, и Джозеф только и может, что тихо, почти неслышно скулить.

— Не расстраивайся, мой милый мальчик, — этот голос утешает, успокаивает, и теперь Тайлер прочно в его оковах — черта с два он выскользнет из этого сладкого плена. — Просто потрахай себя пальчиками.

Пружина на взводе — он уже не отдает себе отчета, вбивается глубже, дрожащими пальцами сжимая горячий от его пылающего лица телефон, еще чуть-чуть, мгновение…

Машина тормозит, и Тайлер с трудом продирается сквозь плотную дымку похоти в реальность. Пустая улица — знакомая не понаслышке — и темная фигура в капюшоне и кепке, стоящая поодаль и прижимающая к уху мобильный.

— Я помогу тебе, малыш, — успокаивающе произносит Джош в динамик, и фигура на улице делает несколько шагов в сторону машины. Водитель молчит, а Тайлер с трудом пытается натянуть белье и джинсы дрожащей рукой, потому что левая все еще занята телефоном.

Дверь открывается, горячие сильные руки подхватывают его и тянут на себя — Тайлер тут же улавливает знакомый запах, знакомый взгляд из-под кепки, знакомый звук дыхания.

Едва Джозеф, повисая на руках Джоша, оказывается посреди дороги, машина трогается, и где-то на периферии сознания Тайлеру стыдно, но он точно не будет думать об этом сейчас.

— Ты можешь говорить, — мягко выдыхает ему в шею Джош, и Тайлер задыхается.

— Джош, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — и трется о его бедро.

Ему хватает всего пары движений, чтобы кончить, отпуская ту самую пружину внутри себя с звонким щелчком по сердцу — просто потому что это все _слишком_. Слишком зашкварно и дико — два друга, стоящие посреди улицы, чувствующие мокрое пятно, расползающееся по штанам и тяжело дышащие в губы друг друга. Ебаный fucking shit, как сказал бы Джош, но он ничего не говорит — просто, наконец, целует Тайлера в губы. Мягко и настойчиво — безупречное совершенство. А Джозеф задыхается и прижимается ближе, шепча едва слышно его имя. Оказывается, больше всего ему понравились поцелуи.

— Пойдем ко мне, — шепчет Джош и снова целует.

И Джозеф думает, что с этим не стоит тянуть.


End file.
